gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
HFMS-0M5 Warden
The HFMS-0M5 Warden, designated as Human Federation Mobile Suit Model 5 Warden, and most commonly referred to as the Warden, was a 5th generation mobile suit developed specifically for the Human Federation Military by Regal Incorporated. Designed to be the culmination of the Human Federation Mobile Suit Research and Development Institute's "ADVANCE" series initiative, the HFMS-0M5 Warden was regarded as the best performing mass produced mobile suit produced for the Human Federation. The performance of the Warden led to the development of several variants, the most notable being the HFMS-0M5C Command Warden. Following the success of limited deployment, the Warden eventually became the Human Federation's mainline mobile suit in the later stages of the Milky Way Civil War, replacing the aging HFMS-0M3 Deacon as the premier frontline unit. In combat operations, the HFMS-0M5 Warden was generally deployed alongside the similarly designed HFMS-0M4 Keeper. The unit was featured in the Fanon Series, Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic. Technology and Combat Characteristics The HFMS-0M5 Warden was an advanced mass-production general-purpose mobile suit model based on the design blueprints of the HFMS-0M3C Command Deacon and the UEG-103R Rhode Operator respectively. As a result, the design aesthetics of the Warden looked quite similar to its forebears. Due to the "ADVANCE" series initiative, the HFMS-0M5 Warden Every HFMS-0M5 Warden was equipped with two Type 001 "Strike" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS for anti-air and anti-personnel purposes, one Type 002 "Aquila" Heat Lance and two Superior Sonic Vibration Blade for close quarter combat, and a Type 003 "Demetrius" 94mm Beam Rifle for ranged combat. When prototype development was completed after extensive testing with the HFMS-0M5C Command Warden and the HFMS-0M5A Advanced Warden, the Multiple Ammunition Variable Impact System (MAVIS) would later replace the Type 003 "Demetrius" 94mm Beam Rifle as the standard ranged armament for the base HFMS-0M5 Warden soon after. Armaments Type 001 "Striker" 75mm Multi-barrel Close-in Weapon System x2: Called the "Striker" Multi-barrel CIWS, the weapons were located on the left and right side of the HFMS-0M5 Warden's head. Although the "Striker" Multi-barrel CIWS was designed for anti-air purposes, it can also be used to distract mobile suits, shoot down armed personnel and missiles. and destroy armored vehicles. Type 002 "Aquila" Heat Lance: The HFMS-0M5 Warden was armed with a Lance-type variant of the Superior Sonic Vibration Blade that was intended to serve as the mobile suit's primary close quarters combat armament. In addition to the high oscillation rate of the "Aquila" Lance, it was modified to include the ability to superheat itself to drastically increase its cutting effectiveness. Type 003 "Demetrius" 94mm Beam Rifle: The standard ranged armament of the HFMS-0M5 Warden, it was an upgraded revision of the Human Federation's previous beam rifle models. Improvements included a longer energy capacity and the ability to draw energy from the mobile suit itself via a transfer cable. The "Demetrius" 94mm Beam Rifle was powerful enough to destroy a mobile suit with a direct hit and could cause significant damage to warships, buildings, and Gundam-type mobile suits. Mobile suits generally came equipped with two extra E-PACs for combat use. *'Assault Mode': Assault Mode was a configuration that sacrificed power for rapid fire. The "Demetrius" 94mm Beam Rifle rectified this problem by allowing the weapon to overcharge its capacitors, allowing for increased power and rapid fire capabilities at the cost of significant energy drainage. Type 006 "Primaris" Beam Cannon x2: General Purpose Wired Projectile x2: Superior Sonic Vibration Blade x2: System Features Zenith Flight System: Units outfitted with the Zenith Flight System were designated as the HFMS-0M5 Warden All-Terrain. History Development After the UEG-001X Gundam Ira and UEG-005X Gundam Acedia were stolen by UEG defectors, the Unified Earth Defense Force renewed their efforts to break through the combined Maginot Line of the Jurai Territory and the Human Federation as retribution. They unleashed the full might of their Mobile Armor Panzer Fleets and remaining Gundam Units against the defenders, subsequently overwhelming them to the point where several portions of the Line fell before reinforcements could arrive. Gallery File:Ward.png|HFMS-0M5S Stealth Warden File:Ward1.png|HFMS-0M5C Command Warden File:Ward3.png File:Ward2.jpg File:Ward5.png Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes References Literature References Documented References